Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy car and a playing device using the same, and more particularly, to a transformer toy car and a playing device using the same that are capable of providing power with which the transformer toy car is driven and automatically transforming the shape to turn a card over to show a user the information printed on the card, if the card is attached to the transformer toy car in the process where the transformer toy car is driven.
Description of the Related Art
A transformer toy has body parts totally taking a shape of a robot or car, and through the assembly of the body parts, it can be transformed to the robot or car. As the transformer toy is transformed to various shapes through the transforming, lots of fun is provided to children who enjoy a variety of plays through the direct assembling thereof.
In case of generally known card plays for children, on the other hand, drawings or characters for the plays are printed on the top or underside surfaces of the square-shaped cards, and the cards turn over to check the information printed on the cards in accordance with given game rules.
Such card plays for children are carried out by placing the cards on a floor by users and turning them over to check the information printed on the cards, so that the playing way is very simple to make the users, especially children feel bored easily and to provide just a function of collecting the drawings or characters printed on the cards.